Leafshaped ears
by Ayam692001
Summary: Just some random morning at the institute. Part of the fic exchange “Secret Santa Ficathon”


**Title:** Leaf-shaped ears

**Author:** ayam692001

**Rating:** PG13

**Summary:** Just some random morning at the institute. (Part of the fic exchange "Secret Santa Ficathon")

**Warning:** Some French words and/or expressions, I'll put a glossary if necessary.

**Verse:** comicverse (some years ago, I think)

**For:** Rivulet

**A/N:** Please be gentle on me, it's my first time writing this pairing... I didn't even sleep tonight just to have time to revise all this (had the company and support from two dorm friends AND my sister, yey!)... but hell it was worth it!

-/-

Bobby stepped out of the Danger Room with a couple of half-dead students right behind.

"Hey Wolverine, don't you think you were a little too hard on them? OK, they _are_ over 14 but still, sentinels..."

"Believe me kid, it's never too soon! How did you handle it?"

"Oh come on! I've been dealing with this stuff for age! It's the part of having to save them all at once that got things a little more spicy." He muttered while inspecting a larger scratch on his forearm with the tip of his finger.

"By the way, while you were having fun with the kids..." For that he earned a very dirty look from Iceman "...your boyfriend asked you to meet him in the teachers' lounge as soon as possible, now... you might want to get those bruises and cuts taken care of or I'll be the one to ear his high-society French cursing."

"Nonsense, he's a sweet once you get to know him!"

"No doubt, *honey*-sweet!" The older said louder.

Bobby took a deep though on those last words... there was no way Logan would know about that last time... he simply laughed, trying not to think any further, and walked to meet his mate.

Teachers' Lounge

"Don't you think you should keep a lower profile? I mean, I know you guys deserve to be happy and all, we all do but... don't know... lately I feel as if expressing love is kind of... forbidden..." Kitty was surrounded by files and portfolios, this being the first time in three and half hours she looked up from work.

"Pride, I don't want to sound rude but; One: our private life is no one's concern; Two: it's not as if I'm bragging, I'm living it! Don't like don't look!" The speedster resumed his work not even bothering to look up while talking "What's taking him so long?"

"Wolverine did." Iceman brushed a soft kiss on his companion's ear.

"Robert! How much longer were you going to keep me waiting? I've been waiting for almost 5 minutes! How did the class go?" Turning around his tone changed completely "_Bon sang_, what kind of class was that? I thought you were taking the students for their first session in the danger room..." Jean-Paul grew paler when facing Bobby's injured body and quickly started evaluating the damage.

"No big deal love, Wolverine overdid it a little with the sentinels but..." In a blur his lover was gone and Bobby faced now a room full of stressed teachers, each one eager to finish correcting papers and tests, so they could grade the students and get the work over with.

'Better sit down, this might take a while...' The younger man sat on his mate's chair, played with all the papers on his desk, putting the tests in alphabetical order. No sooner had he reached the C and he was already too bored to continue so he finally took a book out of the drawer under the table and, pencil in hand, analyzed it with increasing interest.

"Your boyfriend *is* a sweet, no doubt!" The short man sounded way too amused.

"Were is he?"

"He'll be here anytime soon, a student asked him something and I took the chance to leave." A feral grin illuminated the man's face.

As if guessing those words Northstar walked (actually walked) fast through the heavy doors until his face was centimeters away from Logan's.

"Listen now, you insignificant _brut_, Bobby might be ok with you kicking his ass but, as you might have noticed, things changed recently my friend. Drake's ass, as any other part of him, now happen to be mine to kick, deal with it!" He had a hand placed on his hip and the other pressing his fellow x-man's chest.

"Jean-Paul, hon, chill out, I'll be fine!" To hold his boyfriend by the shoulders felt like the wisest thing to do at the moment, in case he got too excited.

"Did you see what he did to you?"

"Yes, and it's nothing serious, it'll pass! Now what did you want me here for?"

It wasn't very hard to turn the speedster's attention away from the matter, a couple of kind words and a subtle change of topic made the trick most of times. Logan took the chance to escape, still grinning.

"Well, _pourtant_..." He walked in the direction of his spot in the room speaking softly "I thought we could have lunch together..." he stopped by the desk holding up Bobby's book "The Lord of The Rings? Love, is this yours?" Bobby tried to snatch the book away from his hand but it was too late.

"NO, of course not! Like I'd ever have enough intelligence for that, right?"

"You do know that sounds suspicious don't you? This is your handwriting after all... I mean, there's you name on the first page..." The pages turned way too quickly for Iceman's taste. Jean-Paul lifted a pair of centimeters from the ground to prevent the other man from taking the book away from him. "How cute sweet-heart, did you actually take notes on all this?" He was browsing the book again and Drake kept jumping up and down. Everyone was staring at them, there were even some smiles among the crowd.

"Can we talk about this in some place a little more private?" He looked like an abandoned puppy so the other couldn't help but consent.

"Rogue, could you receive my students if they happen to pass by?"

"Sure beauty, no problem!" Her smile was devious, the speedster knew that in some hours he'd be paying the favor with very promising details. "They better be good." she whispered and blinked. Northstar scolded her with his eyes and left with Bobby to the garden.

"Hey look a deer! Wonder what will happen if I freeze it!" His mouth displayed a juvenile smile, an innocently sexy one.

"Don't try to talk me out of this, what's that about? Since when are you into fairies?"

"It's not fairies... it's elves..."

For a moment both went silent until Jean-Paul cleared his throat.

"Please, tell me it's not the ears..."

Bobby blush deeply and kept quiet, refusing to answer.

"It is the ears, I knew it!" The smile on his face, though somehow pervert, was warm.

"There's something about those leaf-shaped ears... they are such a turn on!" Northstar smirked "You know, last week, when we started dating and all... I kind of crossed this movie and... well... you know!" the young man was blushing deeply. "And then I googled it and I found out about the books and before I knew I'd read the three of them and now I'm trying to order all the others..." by the time he stopped talking his face was literally red and he couldn't lift his eyes from the ground.

"That's adorable Robert!" with one hand he held Bobby's and with the other he carefully lifted his face. "_Mon cher_, if you knew just how cute you are..." he lifted his right hand, still attached to Bobby's, and caressed his cheek with the other.

A small white butterfly wandered near them.

"_Papillon_!"

"Butterfly..."

Warm and soft as a first kiss, the breeze passed by them. The butterfly landed on the tip of their enlaced hands, and Jean-Paul couldn't bring himself to send it away. He was just about to try and convince the insect to leave peacefully when Bobby interrupted him by kissing his cheek.

"Mmmm... _Quoi_?" The Canadian's beautiful blue eyes shone like those a child looking at a new toy.

"Butterfly dear... that's a butterfly" his smile was shy, and nice, and sweet, and caring... on that moment Northstar believed he would be able to face the weight of the years, if he could see Bobby smiling that way every day.

"_Ce l__a même chose_! I was trying to tell the creature that this is a private moment and that it needs to get away as fast as possible, unless it wants to be the most recent item in Hank's collection!"

There was a soft chuckle... Bobby just couldn't help it! That young man was so fascinating... everything that went out of those soft, rosy lips was so cocky and sometimes harsh, almost poisonous, some words sounded like someone else's... as if they were put in there... which was not such bad of an idea... he got lost thinking of what could possibly get into that pretty mouth to keep the words from coming out...

"Bobby, _mon amour_ you're blushing again..."

"Oh... I think it's... it's... anger, yeah! BAD BUTTERFLY!"

It was Jean-Paul's turn to laugh, silver bells penetrated Drake's ears softly... it sounded like heaven! A sincere laugh was a hard thing to get when your boyfriend is a self-centered French-Canadian, who always tries to look tougher than he is. That was indeed a rare event.

Suddenly Bobby had an idea... it didn't happen usually, but when it did, it wasn't a good thing... specially if there were children close.

"Bobby... _c'est quoi_ that look?"...silence.. a lascivious smile illuminated Iceman's face...

"I'm gonna EAT YOU UP FRENCHY!"

Jean-Paul had to gather all his strengths to hold his companion while all Iceman had in mind was to jump upon him.

"Boy, get a grip! Everyone's looking!" he tried to keep a serious tone but his chuckles were obvious.

"I don't care, let's have it now!"

"_Pas question_, I'll be the one hearing the scolding from Scot for this!"

"Looooooooooove! You're no fun!" the American was being stubborn and there was only one way of him calming down.

"Let's do it like this, we go have lunch with everyone else, attend to our classes, missions or whatever and at the end of the day I'll... cosplay an elf of your choice! Then we can do naughty stuff all night long! What do you say?"

Bobby's eyes sparkled.

"Done! But I get to hear you speaking Elvish!"

"As long as you teach me." the idea sounded interesting and it did keep Robert's mind busy with something else than sex so he went along.

"Neat!"

A voice from afar broke their mood.

"Hey Iceman, mission in two minutes!" Nightcrawler shouted from the other side of the garden.

Jean-Paul crossed his arms over his chest and made a very serious expression.

"You are *not* going, you're staying and lunching with me!"

"Sorry dearest, new adventures call for me!"

"Adventures? That's just another excuse for you to run away from the social event called lunch, you should socialize with normal mutants for a change!"

"I'll be socializing with Kurt!" He foresaw Northstar's comment on that so he kissed him goodbye and ran for his life, not bothering to look back.

"Jean-Paul, sugar, emergency staff reunion, you're already late!"

The man in question turned around with a dangerous smile spreading across his lips and eyes.

"I'm already there you mean." He held Rogue by her waist and ran inside.

-The end-

**A/N2:** This is really old stuff... It's been more than an year since I posted this on lj's speesicle... but I happened to come across a post shortly after, that mentioned something about posting on and adding to the pairing group so... here I come I guess...


End file.
